


Even Monsters Sleep

by annamator



Series: Saint Canard Cryptids [5]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamator/pseuds/annamator
Summary: Chuckie wants to play!! (Note that this is not so much a continuation as it is a small one-shot)
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney), Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Series: Saint Canard Cryptids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Even Monsters Sleep

Without Quackerjack in the house, the cold November night in Saint Canard was quiet. Megavolt was busy at work with a new invention at his workstation. It was in its prototype stages, but with enough tinkering, he was sure to get it running in time for their next big caper. 

“Dyl, Dyl, Dyl,” a chant began down the hallway.

If Megavolt could find enough concentration, that is. 

“Dyl, Dyl, DYL, DYL,” it continued, only getting louder as it went on.

Megavolt sighed slightly and turned expectantly towards the doorway. Through it he saw his metal rat son, Chuckie, emerge from the shadows of the dark hallway. His red and yellow mechanical eyes flickered slightly and glowed with intensity. The bucked-tooth smile was plastered to his face in eagerness. As always, his stop sign red hair was in a tussle. He moved across the room towards his father in a way that made his mechanical parts creak. 

Megavolt made a mental note to do a maintenance check soon. 

For now, Chuckie continued to chant even louder, “ **DYL, DYL, DYL**!”

“You wanna go see Dylan?” Megavolt asked. 

Chuckie held on tightly to Megavolt’s knees and hopped up and down wildly, his metal tail rattled with him. “Yes, yes, YES!”

“You sure you’re not tired? It’s getting close to bedtime…” Megavolt asked curiously.

The bouncing stopped immediately and he began to grip Megavolt’s knees tighter. “No, I’m not tired, I wanna see Dylan,” Chuckie said.

“Yipe! Okay, okay. Let me call up his folks first, huh?” Megavolt thought briefly to the pliers on the desk just before Chuckie let go of his knees. 

Megavolt reached for the phone on his desk and dialed his desired number. Chuckie’s red eyes were dead set on his father as they waited patiently. Soon, a timid voice came across the line, “H- hello?”

“Hey Bush-boy, Chuck wants to see Dylan. You okay with that?” 

“Well Chuckie is… always welcome here, but—“

“Fantastic see you guys in a few,” Megavolt finished quickly and hung up.

Immediately, Chuckie threw his hands in the air in victory, “YEAAAH!!” he shouted.

Megavolt stood from his desk and grabbed Chuckie into his arms, “Alright you little monster, let’s get a move on,” he said. 

When they approached the greenhouse, Chuckie darted from the car to the door in seconds flat as soon as he was free from his restraints. Megavolt locked the car and trailed behind his son who was already trying to open the door. When he couldn’t immediately open it, he tried hanging his body from the handle and wrapping his teeth around it.

“Let’s try and knock, maybe?” Megavolt asked, not even attempting to remove Chuckie from the door. Instead he simply knocked while Chuckie looked intensely at the action. 

There was a pause before the door pried itself open. On the other side was Bushroot, who looked from Megavolt to Chuckie in a curious way. Chuckie was gearing up to dart across the threshold. Bushroot moved to let them in and shut the door, but not before gently grabbing Chuckie with one of his extending vine arms. 

“Hey guys,” Bushroot greeted.

Chuckie looked mildly offended by being suspended mid-air, but he was silent and glaring. 

“I’m glad that Chuckie wants to see Dylan but I have to warn you, he might not be as fun to play with,” Bushroot told them.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Is he sick or something?” Megavolt asked. 

“He’s… he’s hibernating,” Bushroot told him while he tried to keep a grip onto the squirming child.

“He can do that?”

After enough twisting around and a swift bite to his arm, Bushroot let out a yelp and promptly let go of Chuckie. The child then ran off deeper into the greenhouse. He didn’t know and didn’t care about what that stinky plant-Duck was saying, all that was on his mind was getting to see his best friend. 

Bushroot looked distraught by this. “We’ve gotta catch Chuck before he finds Dylan,” he said worriedly.

“What, why?” Megavolt asked, puzzled.

“I’m still conducting observations because I don’t know what kind of hibernation he classifies as,” Bushroot was talking faster now with panicked tears in his eyes, “In- in some cases waking up someone or something mid-hibernation can cause energy to deplete faster and it’s harder for them to adjust and—“

“—Ok I get it, let’s just go and find them before he wakes up,” Megavolt decided. 

Meanwhile, Chuckie checked to see if Dylan was in the treefort. He scaled the tree in seconds flat but saw no sign of him. Then he checked the small man-made pond, peering into the water and waiting by the edge in case the mutant simply hadn’t surfaced. 

Chuckie looked around the pond and noticed something new in the landscape around the pond; a shallow cave made of rocks. Sitting on the algae covered floor, Chuckie noticed his friend’s turtle-like shell. 

“DYL!” Chuckie shouted with glee and raced to his side. 

Normally, Dylan was a light sleeper. Chuckie thought for sure if he had simply shouted his name, he would emerge and be ready to play. He expected his long algae hair to pop through the top of his shell or his feathery arms and long nails to reach for his throat. He'd even settle for Dylan's lily pad-shaped feet to swiftly kick him. But for some reason, Dylan remained curled up and unresponsive. 

This started to irritate Chuckie. So this time he knocked on Dylan’s shell. “Helloooo Dill Pickle? Wake-y, wake-y!” he called out.

There was still no response. So Chuckie reached into one of the pockets in his blue striped overalls and pulled forth a red marker. The creature’s shell had been scrubbed clean recently. Chuckie could tell this simply because the last time he visited, he had left his mark. 

“Well since you’re asleep, I’m gonna draw on your shell!” Chuckie exclaimed as he uncapped the marker. “It’s gonna say… Dylan is... a big... stinky-head,” he announced loudly while he scribbled on the hard surface. In truth, the scrawl read ‘Chuckie wuz here’ in unruly writing. He even added a small heart.

As much as he hated to admit it, the stinky plant-Duck was turning out to be right. Dylan was a lot less fun just sleeping while he was trying to visit and play. He closed the cap on his marker and tucked it away. 

Feeling defeated but ever curious, Chuckie leaned up against the shell. From it, he could hear the faint echoes of Dylan’s snoring and heavy breathing. Instinctively, Chuckie’s breathing began to match and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second. 

From the forest line of incredibly dangerous plants, Bushroot and Megavolt finally emerged. “I thought you could control plants!” Megavolt shouted accusingly as he tried to remove the thorns his jumpsuit had caught. 

“You say that like it’s my fault you ran ahead of me and tripped on the poison ivy as I was moving it,” Bushroot spat back. 

“Poison—-?!” Megavolt started to shout. Bushroot had wrapped his arm around Megavolt’s head at lightning speeds when he noticed where they were. 

“Shhh!” Bushroot shushed and scanned the area. Once his eyes settled on the shallow cave he unwrapped his arm from Megavolt’s muzzle and smiled widely. He felt his heart burst and melt all at once. 

Megavolt looked on and couldn’t fight the small smile the moment he saw their sons cuddled together in a peaceful slumber. “Is it alright if Chuck sleeps over?” he asked softly. 

Bushroot turned to Megavolt. “Of course he can,” he said. 

“Good, thanks,” Megavolt said as he was already thinking back to the invention he left at home.

“No, thank you.” 

Megavolt was taken aback by that comment, “Huh?” he asked. 

Bushroot hesitated for a moment as he formulated how to convey his gratitude. “When I first changed into… this,” he gestured to his plant-like nature, “I felt overwhelmingly lonely. I was convinced I was never going to be able to make friends, let alone make a family. Because of Chuckie, Dylan won’t feel that way. At least, I hope he won’t. So… thank you for letting him hang out with Dylan.” 

The heartfelt confession left Megavolt at a loss for words for a solid minute. He hadn't expected anyone, least of all Bushroot, to be thankful of Chuckie’s presence in their lives (besides himself and Quackerjack, of course, they loved the mechanical rat to pieces). 

“Well yeah, of course,” Megavolt shrugged like he wasn’t feeling some amount of pride and joy at this revelation. “Also, y’know, if you wanted a playdate with everybody all you have to do is ask,” he said.

Bushroot smiled. “Of course,” he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chuckie belongs to Based-Ducks and That-Cunning-Mind on tumblr! I hope I did him justice. Dylan is all mine.


End file.
